The Return
by toxicgurl169
Summary: It has been two years and Phoebe is happily in love with her husband Coop. However, what happens when she thought the one person she never thought she'd see again suddenly comes storming back into her life
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! Yes, I know this is a bit sort but it's more of a Prologue to get the story rolling. I don't know how long I am going to make this but I assure you its going to be rated M and will have sex in it. I really couldn't find many M rated Cole and Phoebe fics so here is one.

I know the show is over but I hope that you give this fic a chance. I have been watching and re-watching my Charmed season 3 and 4 DVD's and really got back into Cole and Phoebe and thought to make a fic about them.

REVIEWS are VERY important and will keep me motivated. If there aren't many I'm going to stop because I wont have any will to write so REMEMBER if you like it REVIEW!

Without further ado…

Enjoy

Phoebe Halliwell stood in the attic in front the Book of Shadows flipping through the pages trying to identify the demon that had attacked Piper in the manor earlier that day.

"This is hopeless." Phoebe declared slamming the book shut.

Coop sat up from the sofa couch and rubbed Phoebe's shoulders trying to relax her. Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned back against her husband's chest.

Today was their two-year anniversary and for weeks looked forward to dinner. Ever year Coop would make reservations at a different restaurant that Phoebe wanted to try out and give her a charm for her bracelet that he had given her the day of her wedding. The charm was supposed to represent the love that he had for her and the love that they will forever share. However, as per usual magic always seemed to pry into her life.

"Piper are you sure you didn't get a good look at him?" Phoebe asked hoping to get something more to go on.

Piper sighed running her hand through her hair. "No…" Piper said crossing her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry okay…I was too busy trying to save Chris I didn't even think to get a good look at him…it's just that everything happened so fast and…"

"Shh…" Leo tried as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "It's okay…we know that you were trying to save Chris."

"Okay, but this still doesn't help are situation. I mean how are supposed to create a vanquishing potion if we can't even identify the demon?" Phoebe asked

Suddenly bright lights filled the room having revealing Paige in green slime covered all over her hands.

"Paige did you get any informa…" Piper stopped mid-sentence as she looked over her sister's appearance. "Why…why…is there slime over you." Piper asked disgustingly

"Yea, about that…well it seems it was feeding time when I orbed in." She said waving her hands in the air. "Nice huh," She said bringing her hands up.

"Green is definitely your color Paige." Phoebe laughed teasingly earning herself a glare from Paige.

"Okay, so back to the demon…" Piper said looking between her sisters.

"Right the demon…I didn't get any real information but…I did some thinking."

Paige went over to the book and opened to Belthazor's page. Phoebe's heart skipped a beat looking down at her ex lover's picture. She let her mind wander back to the day that she made the entry. It was when Prue was still alive and Cole had lost the battle to evil. He had killed a witch, an innocent, and even though a spell was cast over him, there had to be something evil inside of him to make the spell work. If she had left well enough alone, then she never would have put her and her sisters through the hell they went through. She loathed him and regretted ever-letting Cole in their lives.

Piper came up beside Paige and looked down at the book. "Paige…" Piper scolded.

Paige glanced at Phoebe and quickly closed the book. "Sorry I didn't even realize…"

"It's alright sweetie…" Phoebe assured placing a hand on her arm. "I'm past all that now," She smiled as she leaned up and pecked Coop's lips.

She really was over Cole. She had tried so hard to and save him from evil that she ended up turning evil herself. She was just so sure that Cole and was her were soul mate. Especially after being sent back in time… she new that it was Cole's doing but even he couldn't have tampered with finding out the first letter of her lover's name. The letter was C and was sure that Cole was the one for her. Looking up her husband having him smile down at her she new that it was never Cole but Coop and would go through it again just to end up where she was right now.

"Okay…so what did you come up with that made you think of Belthazor again?" Piper asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Alright well Piper didn't you say that you only wounded the demon when he attacked."

"Right…but that still doesn't explain Belthazor

"Well I was thinking…when Sikes attacked a couple of years ago Cole said that he was imitating Belthazor. Cole also said that both him and Sikes when hurt had to tend to their wounds before they attack again.

"What are you getting at?" Leo asked.

"Well, I mean where do all demons go to recuperate?

"The mausoleum" Phoebe answered with a bit of sadness in her voice

"Exactly," Paige exclaimed proudly pointing a finger at her.

"Okay…well the problem still remains…we don't even know what kind of demon it really was.

"Yes, but if I orb to the mausoleum I could get a good look at the demon and then come back here I could look him up in the Book of Shadows."

"Well, it's plan." Piper sighed as she tugged her hair behind her ears. "Although, I don't want you going alone, this demon might be hurt but I don't want to take any chances. If my powers couldn't even blow up him up then you are going to need the Power of Three.

Piper looked at her sister in caution. "Pheebs."

Phoebe lifted her head up praying that her sister wasn't going to ask what she new Piper was thinking. "Well don't look at me" She said her voice a bit shaky

"Phoebe…I know it's not fair to ask but Leo and I can't go with Paige because we need to stay here with the boys in case of an attack and…"

"Wait, why both of you." Phoebe asked taking a step forward.

"Well, because someone is clearly after them and if the demon attacks I need someone to watch Wyatt while I tend to Chris."

"Piper this isn't fair…you know that this isn't fair." Phoebe exclaimed. "I mean aren't we supposed to be done with the demons anyways…I mean we vanquished the source… what the hell else are we supposed to do."

"I know…and I know that this is asking a lot especially considering this is your special day but I guess some demons didn't get the memo."

Phoebe sighed lowering her eyes to the floor. She felt Coop take a deep breath and she new that he was disappointed. Phoebe turned in his arms and caressed his cheeks. "I will be as fast I can…I promise that we are still going out tonight…nothing and no one is going to stop us for celebrating our special day."

Coop smiled giving her a peck. "It's okay Phoebe…witch duties come first…I get it, especially since I am Cupid."

Phoebe hugged him and smiled. "How did I get so lucky?"

"It was fate"

"Okay, well just let me go clean up and we can go." Paige said orbing out of the attic.

Piper looked at Phoebe. She felt bad. After everything that Phoebe had been through, she now had to go back to the one place that she tried so hard to avoid. "Phoebe I know that this is not fair especially considering…"

"I'm okay Piper…going back to the mausoleum will not be a problem." Phoebe stepped out of her husbands arms and walked out of the attic.

Everyone looked at each other, their faces not masking their concern.

"Should I be worried?" Coop asked putting his hands in his pocket.

Piper and Leo looked at each other not knowing what to say.

They sure hoped not.

Phoebe sighed as she walked down the cement stairwell that led to the room that she visited so many times before. Paige thought it was best if they spilt up. Phoebe wasn't so sure but they didn't have much time and needed to find the demon and fast.

Feeling herself shake, she walked to the middle of the room looking around with her eyes wide opened. She went into her purse and took out the protection spell that Paige had given her in case any demons attacked.

Phoebe was proud of Paige. She had really come into being a witch. At first Piper was the potion master but ever since Wyatt was born Paige really stepped up and took control. Paige had rarely let her down and sometime regretted not listening to her when she told her that Cole was evil.

Looking around, memories flashed through her mind. She looked at the far end of the room and remembered the time Cole was hurt and had saved her from getting killed by Kruel. She looked to her side and remembered all those nights where she would just wait by the a grave and sleep just hoping that Cole would somehow come back to her.

She had wasted so much time being with him she wasn't even living her own life. She couldn't believe how foolish she really was.

She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and turned to leave. She hoped that Paige had better luck. As she took a step forward, Phoebe felt something hit her from behind and fell onto the ground making the potion fall out of her hands and roll under a crack in the wall.

"Dammit," She cursed quickly standing up to identify the attacker.

Phoebe's breath caught in her throat seeing a demon looking almost identical to Belthazor. "What is it with you demons trying to look like my ex-husband." She asked exasperated. I mean to tell you the truth Sikes looked way cooler than you."

The demon growled forming another energy ball in his hand. "Witch" he yelled throwing the energy ball. Phoebe levitated as the energy ball went right through her legs.

Phoebe leaped back onto the floor and smiled "You gotta do better than that." She taunted putting her hands on her hips.

The demon grew another energy ball in his hand only this time used both of his hand and made it grow 3 times bigger than before.

Phoebe's eyes widened as he threw the energy ball. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came. She felt the room shake, bits of rock fell to the ground. Confused she opened her eyes slowly and noticed the demon staring at something else intently.

She looked to her side and took a breath seeing Cole's arm outstretched in front of him a scowl look on his face.

"Belthazor!" The demon spat out. "You will pay for that."

"Oh, I don't think so Texica because you see I am already dead so you can't hurt me."

Phoebe heart starting pounding a bit faster as Cole took a couple of steps towards her. He looked good. He wore a nice suit that really brought out his blue eyes. His hair was different…it was more of a blond color and was spiked. She could took a deep breath, and smelled his cologne that always made her week in the knees.

"I will get you for this." The demon yelled before shimmering away.

Cole relaxed sighing as he turned to Phoebe. "Still saving your ass as usual…I can't believe you would be so stupid to taunt a demon like that…do you have a fucking death wish.

Phoebe words escaped her though as Cole's temper flared. There was only one thing that went through her mind…Cole

REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes two chapters in one day but I wanted to get the story going.

Please be kind and review…

Enjoy!

"Did you hear me…I asked you what you were doing here" Cole yelled as he grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her.

Phoebe yelped, as she swung her arm back ready to punch. However, Cole was ready for her and grabbed her wrist before it made contact with his face. "I see absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder."

Phoebe pushed back out his grasp. Her heart sped up and a myriad of emotions came over her. "How you…I mean are how did you…" Phoebe stuttered not being able to get the words out.

"How am I alive?" Cole asked intertwining his hand together. "Well see I'm not…I am still very much dead I'm just able to visit ever now and then."

Phoebe couldn't believe this was happening. Just when she thought she had gotten Cole out of her life for good…

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted as Cole took step towards her.

"Oh, she won't be able to hear you." Cole said smugly.

"What do you mean Paige can't hear me?" Phoebe asked nervously. "What did you do to her you son of a bitch?"

"Hey…hey…hey…now," He started, bringing his hands up in defense. "Let's not jump to conclusions I didn't do anything to her."

"Then why…"

"Why can't she hear you," He finished for her…"Yes, well I had to have some way of protecting myself. I may be dead but I can't risk demons figuring out that I have the power to come out of limbo… they might think I'm spying and want to try and kill me."

"Well it would make my job a whole lot easier." She spat.

Cole looked on in anger. "Since we didn't part on the best of terms I am going to let that slide."

"Phoebe scoffed. "What the hell could you do to me…you never could kill me." She smugly said. "Leo!" She yelled hoping for some kind of miracle.

Cole took another step forward finding this amusing. He had to take a minute though and look over her appearance. She was dressed elegantly like the way she used to dress when they used to go out. Her hair was neatly up with a rose in place and matching red heels to match. The one addition to her that he expected but didn't care for was the huge pink diamond ring on her finger

'Cupids and the color pink' He thought to himself. How predictable.

When Leo didn't come Phoebe started to panic.

"I told you Phoebe…no one can hear you."

Phoebe took a step back pointing a finger at him. "Stay away," She said seriously. Just. Stay. Away" She slowly said hoping he would get the hint.

Cole brought his arms up in defeat. There was a time where he would want to explain and hoping to get some trust back with her but not now…not after everything she had put him through. She had vanquished him twice now and wasn't looking to for a third round.

Phoebe was taken, aback that he listened so easily. He never was good at following orders when he was alive. "I want to know why Paige and Leo aren't answering me." She demanded looking right into his eyes. However, she found it a mistake. If there was one thing that always melted her was his piercing blue eyes.

"I put a protection shield around the mausoleum to keep evil out." He started as he paced back and forth occasionally glancing at her. "This is where my father is buried and if I have to be in limbo for the rest of my life then I can't very well have demons and warlocks coming in and out."

Phoebe chuckle lightly.

"Is there something funny?" Cole asked not amused

"Well, I mean you are making it sound like you're not evil." She said shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"I'm not" He simply stated.

"Like hell," She snorted. "You were the source for goodness sake…if anything you are the ultimate evil."

Cole furrowed his eyebrows at her tone of voice. He couldn't believe after all these years she still sounded bitter. "That was when I was alive and mind you I didn't have any control about me becoming the source and-"

"Save it Cole" Phoebe interrupted. "I don't care what you are now but when I do know is that when I get out of here I am going to find a way to vanquish your sorry ass."

"Yes but I am already dead. You can't vanquish me."

"Yet, here you stand still being a pain in my ass." She yelled waving her arms in front of her.

"Hey! I just risked my life for you Phoebe… I came out into the open and saved you ass and all you can do is give me lip."

"Well who asked you to?" She scolded back. "For all I know you were the one that sent that demon to attack Piper and ruin my big night."

"Oh, you mean your anniversary with Cupid." He scoffed. "Trust me I don't think you would be missing much."

Phoebe took a step back. "What have you been spying on me now?" She asked her voice slightly shaken.

Cole realized what he let slip. It was true on more than one occasion he popped his head in and out to check up on her. When he first found out that she was engaged to Cupid it didn't really phase him. Cupid didn't have the passion and the fire that she needed. He was the complete opposite of himself and new that the marriage would only last a couple of months. It was a shocker that two years later she was still married.

Phoebe saw Cole's expression change. "What afraid that I found out your little secret…I can't believe this."

"Phoebe…"

"I don't want to hear it Cole. I just don't want to hear it." Phoebe passed a bit as she cradled her head in her hands. "I will vanquish you for good...do you hear me. You will die."

Phoebe turned to leave when he felt Cole's hand pull her back. She quickly grabbed his arm and swung him over her shoulder making him fall flat on his back. Without seeing if he was okay, Phoebe ran out of the mausoleum where she quickly found Paige.

"Phoebe…thank god, Leo and I have been looking for you everywhere and…" Paige stopped seeing how frazzled her sister was. "What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Cole" She whispered leaving Paige confused.

"Cole…" She said his name confused. "What about him?"

"Not now…orb me back to the manor. We have a demon to vanquish."

Paige didn't say anything as she grabbed onto Phoebe and orbed her out of the graveyard. Seconds later, they appeared back into the attic where everyone was waiting.

"Phoebe thank god." Piper cried bringing her into her arms. "When Paige couldn't find you she came back to Leo and he couldn't sense you either. We thought something had happened to you."

"No…I'm okay," She said stepping out of Pipers grasp and into Coop's worried ones.

"What happened?" Leo asked orbing into the attic

"Cole…Cole is what happened."

"Cole?" Leo asked. "What does Cole have to do with anything?"

"He's alive." She answered worriedly wrapping an arm around Coop's waist. "He's alive and stronger than ever."

Phoebe stepped out of Cooper's grasp and started for the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other worriedly as they swiftly followed behind. They found her gathering her gathering ingredients in the kitchen, ingredients that Piper quickly realized as Belthazor vanquishing potion.

"Phoebe what do you mean Cole is alive?" Piper asked coming up beside her.

"Well, I went to the cemetery and when I got to the mausoleum the demon that attacked you was there." She stepped around Coop and went into the freezer hoping they had more of the Belthazor flesh. "Dammit…" She groaned. "Piper did we run out of the Belthazor flesh."

"Um…honey we haven't been needing to use any kind of flesh for awhile. We are pretty low on all ingredients."

Phoebe closed the door and started heading for the living room when Coop grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She quickly tugged her arm away without thinking. "What is it with you guys always grabbing me like that?" She sighed.

"Someone grabbed you?" Coop asked worriedly.

Phoebe kept her head down not knowing how to answer.

"Wow, how about we just start from the beginning." Piper suggested as she sat down at the table. Phoebe sighed as she took a seat and covered her face with her hands.

"Okay, so you get the mausoleum and there was a demon."

"Yea, I think Cole called him Texica."

"Cole," Piper asked disbelieve ably.

"Yea I know that it doesn't make any sense but he was there. He showed up right when the demon was about to attack and…" She trailed off not believing the situation herself.

"Then what" Paige asked taking a seat next to her.

"Then he saved me."

"What do you mean saved you?" Leo asked.

"I mean he literally saved me. Texica was about to kill me, when Cole came out of nowhere and blocked his attack. How he is back I have no idea but…"

Phoebe glanced at Piper, her head was down, and Phoebe noticed the guilty look on her face. "Piper" Phoebe said. "You've got that look."

"Look…what look…" She chuckled nervously

"Piper… I know you and you are hiding something." She accused. "What do you know?"

Piper took a deep breath not knowing where to start. Piper went on tell them the story of when she almost died and Cole was the one that helped her come back and believe in her love for Leo. Looking at Phoebe's face as well as everyone else's she hoped keeping the secret wasn't the bad choice.

"Cole" Phoebe yelled. "You are telling me the old friend was Cole." She asked.

"Piper…" Paige scolded.

"You should have told us." Phoebe yelled as she stood up and headed back to the attic. Minutes later she came up downstairs with Cole's atheme that she had kept in case for emergencies.

Cooper saw Phoebe grab her bag and then her keys. "Honey what are you doing?"

"I am going to go and get Cole out of our life for good."

"By doing what exactly," Piper asked coming into the living room.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now." She answered angrily.

Leo looked at Piper's sadden expression. He knew what she did was wrong but didn't think she should be treated like this. "Phoebe I think you need to calm down and take a breath."

"No…you know what Leo…what I need is for you to orb me to the cemetery."

"What are you going to do at the cemetery?"

"What I should have done a long time ago…but I need some of his flesh first."

"Okay, well Paige will orb us into mausoleum and while I freeze him you slice and dice."

"Well, actually there is just one problem." Phoebe started. "You see Cole has the mausoleum protected by magic and no magical being can come in and out. The only on to get in is through the front door."

"Okay, then we won't orb in…"

"Yes, but it might scare Cole away and then we will never get the chance to get rid of him," Phoebe said.

"Okay, well what do you suggest?" Piper asked

"I am going to have to go in alone."

Coop ears perked not liking this plan. "Phoebe there is no way I am going to let you go in there alone." He said coming up beside her.

"He's right Phoebe…we don't want you getting hurt." Paige said.

Phoebe looked at Coop with soft eyes. "Baby…Cole wont hurt me. In his own twisted way he still loves me and he won't have it in him to kill me."

"Are you sure…I mean you did vanquish him twice…we don't know where his head is at." Cooper answered trying desperately to get her to stay.

"Phoebe is right though." Piper said. "This is Cole we are talking about and no matter what happened he wont kill her."

"How can you be so sure?" Coop asked.

"Because when I saw Cole he asked about Phoebe…he helped me in order to save her. I don't think he would have gone through all that if he didn't still care."

"What do you mean he did it for me?" Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed. "He told me that if I gave up on Leo then in some sort of indirect way you would give up on love to. He made sure I fought in order to save you."

"What a load of crap." Paige scoffed.

"Paige please…" Phoebe said.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"He said that." Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded her head. "Yup, he did…now whether that was his only reason or not I don't know."

"Yea, well I don't believe it." Phoebe said putting on her jacket. She looked back at Coop as she brought her hands up on his chest. "I promise you that I will be careful but this is something I have to do." Phoebe said in hopes for understanding.

Cooper brought his hands up kissed her lightly. "I know."

Phoebe smiled as she grabbed onto Leo's hands and orbed out.

Phoebe new one thing and that was that she loved Coop. If she ever was going to be truly happy she was going to have to kill Cole once and for all.

REVEIEWS!!!

Yes I know that its seems like a coop and phoebe but trust me ITS NOT! Things are about get interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

With Cole's atheme in hand, Phoebe slowly made her way down the mausoleum steps. Her breathing quickened, as she saw Cole leaning against one of the crypts, with his arms folded in front of him.

Cole looked over at Phoebe's hand and noticed the athame that she was gripping so hard that it turned her knuckles white.

"Phoebe," He smiled. "Come to see if I'm okay after almost kicking my ass earlier…must say that you have gotten quicker on your feet…I like to think that I had something to do with it." He smiled smugly.

"Shut up." She yelled with disdain.

"Oh, that hurt's baby," He sarcastically said putting his hand over his heart. "It hurts right in here."

Phoebe scoffed. "Don't you need a heart for that? Last, I checked, you were nothing but a heartless bastard who tried to ruin my life.

Cole held his tongue after that comment feeling a bit hurt. "What do you want?" He demanded pushing himself off the crypt.

"Well, I swore to you that I was going to kill you." She smiled. "And you should know better than anyone that I take my, vanquishes very seriously."

"How could I forget…I just didn't think that you could be so heartless that you had the nerve to come and kill me a third time," he said looking at the knife.

"Well if you just stay dead then maybe we wouldn't keep going in circles."

"Yes, but you see I am already dead so technically taking a piece of my flesh to make a Belthazor potion won't work on me."

Phoebe took a step back surprised that he knew what she was going to do.

"Don't look so shocked." He said looking at her as he paced. "You forget that I was fighting with you and your sister for three years…I know the way your mind works."

"I think you are mistaken. As I recall part of the first year you tried to kill me and my sisters." She said taking a step forward. "Then for the last part of the second year you became the source and turned me evil. Then when I finally thought I have you out of my life for good, you come back and wreak havoc on my life."

Cole scoffed putting his hands in his pockets. "Don't you think you have that a little backwards sweetheart?

"Look Cole I am not interested in rehashing." She said rolling her eyes. "I have moved on with my life and I am very happy." Phoebe watched as he studied her. "And I am not going to let you come back into my life and ruin it again." She continued. "Now why did you lie to me when you told me that no magical being can come into the mausoleum when Texica attacked me earlier?"

Cole also wondered why he was able to break through the protected shield that he put around the mausoleum. Right after Phoebe had left; he went to do some checking and was thankful that he was dead because demons or warlocks couldn't track him. What he found out was that since Texica was emulating him he must have some essence that was able to break through the shield. Even though he was no longer Belthazor, there was still a magical connection and Texica was somehow able to find a loophole through his magic.

"Why the hell should I tell you." He retorted. "I don't owe you anything." Cole said taking a step forward causing Phoebe to take a step back. "By the way… love the hair." He taunted knowing that it would get a good rise out of her.

Phoebe's hair was longer now almost the same length as when he first met her but it was darker now, not the blond hair that he loved so much. It reminded him of when she was once his queen and how her hair represented the darkness from within.

"You don't owe me anything Cole?" She asked exasperated. "You took my life away from me. You turned me evil and made me go against my sisters Cole." She said through clenched teeth. "I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"Back at you sweetheart!" He retorted in distain.

Cole watched as tears started to form in her eyes. Instead of feeling pity or sadness, a wave of anger and rage took over. "How the hell can you stand there and tell me that I'm the one that ruined your life." He said clenching his hands together. He started walking towards her and the distance between them started to get smaller. Phoebe kept her hand up with the knife in her hand just to be safe.

"I was the all mighty Belthazor. I was feared and revered until you came into my life and fucked it all up." Phoebe took a step back by his sudden outburst. "You made me weak, and made me feel things I never wanted to feel again." You made me human and then just ripped it all away from me."

"No," She screamed. "You did that when you became the source."

"I didn't want to god dammit." He yelled grabbing her arms. Phoebe unwilling dropped the athame and instantly felt her heart beat a bit faster. "I tried so hard fight it…to stay good but he was too strong." He said. "Don't you get it, I didn't have a choice."

Phoebe pushed his arms away and took a step back. "There is always a choice." She yelled licking her lips trying to get a hold on her emotions. "You made yours when you didn't' tell me about the source… You made your choice when you killed an innocent after the fact… and you made your choice when you decided to go against the charmed ones." She looked on the floor and picked up the athame. "Now it is time to vanquish you and make sure you can't hurt me ever again."

"I thought this wasn't about you." He challenged

"It's not." She answered quickly. "This is about protecting the people that I love, this is about my future and my family that I am meant to have. I am happy and safe and you will not be the one to destroy it."

Cole scowled as he instantly grabbed Phoebe by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. "I won't give you the fucking chance baby." He grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard. She pushed against his chest but he was stronger pinning her hands above her head. Her fight left her feeling his skin against hers.

When Cole felt that Phoebe was distracted he took a chance shimmering away causing Phoebe to lean forward without the weight to support her. Phoebe opened her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

She let him kiss her.

With her eyes wide, she touched her lips and then licked them tasting him. She couldn't explain the feeling that overcame her. She didn't ask for the kiss and new she should be furious for him touching her but a burning sensation over came her and had to swallow a lump in her throat.

Those feelings turned into rage though, realizing that what he had done.

He tricked her.

Grabbing the athame Phoebe stood guard just in case he shimmered back. She was going to be ready.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of him.

"Cole," She yelled feeling angry with herself that she let him manipulate her to get away.

"Cole Turner I know that you can hear me," she yelled again as she looked around the room.

Still no answer

"Cole Turner if you don't show yourself right now I swear to god that I will…" Phoebe grunted as she was cut off, feeling herself being thrown against the wall full force again.

"You'll what princess…" He said with a horse voice. "Kill me," He grunted as she pressed his lower half into her. "I'm already dead sweetheart and you put me there."

Phoebe brought her hand up ready to peel part of his flesh off when she felt his hand on her wrist. He squeezed her arm and the athame dropped to the floor yet again.

"Get off of me," She demanded.

"Or what princess…Leo can't hear you and your precious husband can't hear you…it's just you and me."

Phoebe new that he was right but still a part of her wanted to believe that there was still a chance of getting out of this.

"This was a mistake," She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"What…can't handle this when you're face to face?" he taunted. "What happened to your self righteous act?"

Phoebe couldn't answer. She was so sure of herself coming to find him but now that she was face to face with him, she just wished that someone would come and take her home where she could be with her husband and family.

"Pai…" Phoebe started to yell in her last attempt but was cut off with Cole's lips crashing down on hers."

Cole felt Phoebe's fists banging against his chest. In attempt to get her closer he pulled back and grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. He smiled tightly grunting as he thrusted his hips forward.

Phoebe hissed feeling his very hard and awaken member. Cole leaned forward trying to capture her lips again only to have her pull away. He tried for them again but thrusted her head back. Feeling frustrated, he took no mercy biting her bottom lip and then finally fully capturing her lips.

Phoebe grunted trying to push away the feelings that he was enveloping in her but it proved to be impossible.

Cole brushed his tongue over her teeth demanding entrance. Phoebe felt it and reluctantly opened her mouth allowing him entrance. Cole smiled as he swirled his tongue against hers both dueling for domination.

Cole switched hands and using his left hand to keep her arms up, he used his right hand to scan down her body. He brought it down her neck and then caressed her right breast causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Putting pressure on her nipple, he made his way down further until he reached her very hot and wet center.

Phoebe moaned as she felt Cole rub her cilt through her jeans. Cole leaned back a bit and saw the passion and the lust in her eyes. Letting go of her arms, he waited for her reaction and smiled smugly when she put her arms around his neck.

Phoebe new that this was wrong…she was married. She had finally made a life for herself that didn't involve Cole but feeling his hands all over her body all-negative thoughts left her mind replacing the need to feel him inside of her.

Cole got the message shimmering away. Phoebe opened her eyes and realized where they were.

"Cole," she groaned as she barely registered the change of location. She looked around and noticed that they were in her bedroom. "Cole this is my room." She said disbelieve ably. "What the hell is the matter with you." She yelled not moving away from him.

Cole grabbed Phoebe by the ass and lifted her up as Phoebe wrapped her legs around his waist pressing he against the wall Cole pressed against the wall. "You are just going to have to keep quiet then." He challenged.

"Are you kidding me…what if Coop was in here…what then." She asked exasperated.

"Then you would have had a lot of explaining to do." He chuckled.

Phoebe new this was mean and cruel and should slap him. Coop was right outside her door worrying about her. Her family was worrying about her and she was in here about to make love to the one man that single handily brought evil and despair to her family.

Cole brought his hand under her blouse and caressed her stomach making her break out into goose bumps.

"Cole…" Phoebe moaned

"Shhh," He reminded her. Cole walked over the bed and lowered her down, laying her on her back softly, and kissed her again.

Moving back onto his knees Cole reached for the hem of his shirt and raised it up exposing his Greek like body making Phoebe gasp in anticipation. Cole then went to her shirt and began undoing her buttons. He grunted finding it took to long though and finally just tore it apart tossing it on the floor. Cole held his breath seeing her in a pink-laced bra that held her full lusty breasts nicely. He reached behind her back and pulled her in kissing her hard on the lips.

Phoebe pulled back taking a breath. Cole brought her up a bit giving him access to her back. Cole undid the clasp of the bra and slid it off her arms, tossing it lightly to the side. He let his eyes wander down to her breasts and felt himself getting harder by the second.

He brought his mouth down on her breasts and began to suck and squeeze on them as if his life depended on it. Phoebe moaned as she tossed her head back putting her hands through his hair.

"God Cole…" She barely got out.

Cole quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Shhh…remember…Stay. Quiet." He said while looking into her lustful eyes. "We belong together Phoebe," He whispered quietly placing his hands on her sides to keep her steady. "Coop can never make you feel the way I do. We are apart of each other and nothing will ever change that."

He grunted in his throat as he brought his head back down giving her breast more individually attention. Phoebe closed her eyes her breath rugged as Cole worked on her right nipple making it red and plump letting out a groan.

He was right. She had never felt like this with Coop before. All though Coop was the safer choice, the logical choice, she could never deny the feelings that Cole brought in her.

Cole felt her left breast and then kissed her middle as he changed sides and did the same to her right breast taking it in between his teeth and biting down making her his.

When Cole pulled back, he watched as Phoebe went for her pants and undid the buttons and zippers, pulling them down and tossing them on the floor leaving her only with her matching pink underwear. Phoebe watched as she saw him unbuttoning his pants and removing them quickly, his eyes burning more than ever as they met her and watched her, his chest rising and falling as quickly as hers.

Reaching to the side table, she pulled out Coops stash of condoms. They haven't been using them lately because they were trying to get pregnant and was thankful that they didn't use them all because she didn't think she would be able to stop herself. Phoebe leaned back down stretching her body underneath his. Cole grabbed her underwear and pulled it off then doing the same with his boxers. Phoebe's eyes widened forgetting how big he was and felt herself getting excited about felling him inside of her.

Cole ripped the condom open and slipped it on himself positioning himself in her middle. Phoebe felt the tip of him against her center and closed her eyes letting out a slow breath.

Cole looked into her eyes, almost if he was asking permission. Phoebe simply nodded and not being able to control himself thrusted himself hard into her.

Phoebe gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer. Phoebe had forgotten how big he really was. He filled her up so completely that it felt like he was meant to be there.

They were a perfect fit.

He braced himself on either side of her body pumping in and out slowly at first letting her get used to him. Feeling her walls start to relax he slipped out of her and then thrusted back inside of her faster and faster.

"Oh, God…Cole please" She moaned running her hands along his back leaving nail imprints behind.

Cole's breath quickened as he started to feel himself cum. He wanted her to come too, so he sped up as he brought his thumb to her clit and rubbed hard. That was her undoing her walls tightening as both there bodies shook letting themselves release.

Cole let his body fall onto hers their bodies damp with sweat. He leaned his head back and kissed her lips before giving her light kissing along her neck.

After getting his strength back, Cole leaned over to his side swallowing hard "That was…"

"Amazing" She finished reluctantly for him putting her head on his chest.

None of them said a word, as they lay spooned together. Cole was afraid to talk in fear that she might regret this or somehow hurt him even more then before. Cole felt a wet liquid on his chest and when he heard Phoebe sniffle he new that she was crying.

"Are you alright" his voice laced with concern?

"I don't know," She answered honestly whispered pecking him on the lips.

Cole threw the covers over their bodies and they lied still.

"So what does this mean?" Cole asked still feeling a bit unsure.

Phoebe only shook her head. "I don't know."

What did this mean? She just had sex with her ex…a demon and honestly, this was the best experience of her life. She really didn't have any idea where they went from here.

REVIEWS!!!!!!


End file.
